ltzrockyfandomcom-20200214-history
LTZRocky Wiki:Rules
Rules There are rules here, the owners of this wiki is kittycat82 and Rocky, it also belongs to Rocky because it's about him and he can tell kittycat82 what to do on this wiki, here are some of the rules, if you break a rule, you get a warning, if you repeatedly break rules, you get banned, even if you don't have an account. Rules: * No Greifing the pages. That means not destroying the pages and removing content from them and stuff, all edits to the page will be reversed and you will get a warning, if you keep breaking the rules, you get banned. * No Bullying people Do not say mean stuff about people to upset them, if you do that, you'll get a warning, if you do it again, you get banned. * No Lying about people in the comments or in the pages Edits and usernames can be tracked on this wiki, even if you don't have an account, in your username or your IP address, your edits and comments will be listed, and for example if you say "Hey admin, Silas destroyed this page.", the edits contain an IP address in them or the username, and the admin or anyone could look at any comment they made and the page they edited, You'll probably get a warning if you do something bad on the wiki and blame it on someone else, but if you do it again, you get banned. * No renaming other people's userpages Even if you can do it, don't do it, other people's userpages only should be edited by them and not by anyone else, if you do that, you get a warning, if you do it again, you get banned. * No sharing personal information about other people on the pages, if you do that, you get a warning, if you do it again, you get banned for a long time. * No sharing your home address. No matter how trustworthy someone is, don't tell them your home address, they could tell it to anyone or use it to look for more information about your family or something worse. * No sharing your password Your password is to be never shown on this site, dosen't matter if someone wants to burrow your account or if a friend wants your password, never tell it to anyone, not even anywhere else on the internet, they could use it against you and delete your account. If someone tries to trick you to enter your password, never enter it, ONLY ENTER YOUR PASSWORD WHEN LOGGING INTO FANDOM, NOT ANYWHERE ELSE ON THE WIKI OR IN THE LINKS PEOPLE WOULD PROVIDE. The picture is fake, but if someone asks that, never give your password. * No Making pages non LTZ Rocky related. This page is about LTZ Rocky's youtube channel, if you want a page about something else here, you came to the wrong place, make pages about LTZ Rocky like his videos or the locations in his videos or the players, All the players in Rocky's videos are real people and are not fictional animated characters.